Alchemy
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Four elements. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire. They watch over Oz & its people, keeping it in balance. If one element tipped the delicate scale, all would be lost...when these four elements meet, Oz can either survive, or perish. Better summary inside. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Alchemy**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Four elements. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire. They watch over Oz and its people, keeping it in balance. If one element tipped the delicate scale, all would be lost. Dating back _before_ the time of Kumbrica and Lurline, legend says that the four elements would eventually reincarnate centuries later, in the form of witches; witches that would be the most powerful in all Oz. Two wicked, two good. One each representing the four points of the compass, the four points of the cross, the four countries of Oz: Gillikin, Munchkinland, Quadling Country, and The Vinkus. And when these elements meet, Oz can either survive, or perish.**

**A/N: Two interlocking stories, possibly. The first, is the story of the Elements, powerful witches at the time of Kumbrica and Lurline, that kept the world of Oz in balance. The second, if I decide to interlock the stories, would be of the reincarnations of the Elements. Let me know, and you decide if an interlocking of past and present would work. **

**A/N: For some reason, I got the idea to write this fic from listening to "They" by Jem.**

_Never. _

_It was more than just thinking, it was feeling, loving, hating. It was doing what she could not. It was killing her. Destroying her. _

_Damn the soul. _

_Her feet took her from him, from them, from everything they had been, would be, could be. They carried her from the hate. The feeling. The love. _

_She looked back, her hair flying behind her, as her skirt swirled around her, her heart pounding in her ears. She ran, rushing through streams, ducking under branches, leaves crunching under her feet. All the while, one word, repeated in her mind. _

_Never. Never. Never. _

_Her heart pounded, repeating the mantra._

_Never. _

_Under the cover of darkness, she fled, fear in her heart, love in her head, her soul chasing after her, like Peter Pan's shadow following him back to Neverland. The blood pounded in her ears, she saw spots, but knew she could not stop. For if she did, she would surely be caught. And that wouldn't do. For they would surely blame her, for tipping the delicate scale, for throwing their world into chaos. _

_For unleashing hate, anger, greed, all the ills of the world, she sent their world, and the world they protected, into turmoil. And for unleashing all the ills into their worlds, she had not released the one thing that could perhaps save them: hope. __She hadn't known what lay within the small, jewel encrusted box. Her curiosity had taken over, and she had slowly, lifted the lid, only to be swarmed with the ills kept inside. In her haste, she had closed the lid, trapping hope inside. _

_She had, for all her faults, been watching over the world, when she had lifted the lid. He had caught her, startling her, forcing her to flee. She had forced her mind to forget, to allow it to carry her to the underworld, to loose her gift of speech, but to no avail. Her speech and memory remained, and she cried for her world, for the world she destroyed, for her soul._

_Damn the soul._

_She lost her footing, falling forward, the box flying from her hands, landing several feet before her. Slowly, as she shook her head, clearing her clouded mind, she spied the box, the sapphires sparkling in the light. Slowly, she shifted to her knees, and crawled towards the box. Reaching out, her slender fingers made to curl around the box, when the sight of satin slippers caused her pause. Her eyes hesitantly traveled up, landing on a face, sapphire eyes. _

_Slowly, deliberately, the person knelt down, and collected the box, before rising. It was then that she saw the two other figures behind the one. Her breath caught, her heart stopped, and her soul cried._

_Damn the soul._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The long train ride took her from the fields and towns of her home, through unfamiliar countryside, past towns and cities. Most of the time, she spent it reading. Either reading or watching the scenery go by. Finally, she was getting out. Leaving Colwen Grounds, her father, her brother, her past. She was eighteen now. It was time to start a new life, a new future. She glanced over at her younger sister, who sat several feet away from her, reading. The girl shifted uncomfortably, the braces on her legs biting into the skin.

The train stopped at another station. Several passengers got off and a few got on. Joining her and her sister in their compartment, was a girl with short blonde curly hair. She looked around disdainfully, but since this was the only compartment that wasn't full, she had no choice but to stay. Huffing, she sat down across from the other passengers. The younger girl didn't look up, but her sister turned, eyeing the new arrival, before turning back to the window.

She tossed her long, raven hair and wrinkled her nose. By normal standards, she would have been considered ugly, but on her own terms, she was pretty. Dark, lush, long, raven hair fell down her back and framed delicate, fragile, sharp features. Pale, soulful, almond-shaped amethyst violet eyes stared out the window. Her long, slender Greek nose wrinkled in bordem, and her soft, lips parted slightly, as small, pearly white teeth came out to clasp her bottom lip. And her skin was a beautiful, soft, smooth, harlequin green.

The blonde ran a hand gently along her own, creamy white cheek, feeling the beginnings of acne starting. Her own sky blue eyes studied the green girl, slightly jealous at the girl's perfect, flawless skin. The green girl didn't notice- if she did, she ignored her compartment companion. Slowly, the blonde looked at the other girl, the sister. Her eyes traveled upwards, first seeing the braces on her legs, before moving up to her face. She was pretty- but not nearly as pretty as her sister. The younger girl didn't look up, and the blonde turned away. They continued on for several hours, before stopping at another station.

People exited and entered, and once again, the compartment door opened.

In walked a girl with light red hair and emerald eyes. She glanced around quickly, before taking the available seat across from the younger sister. Neither one said a word, and soon, they pulled into Shiz station. Once the four disembarked, they headed to Shiz University. As they gathered in the parlor of Crage Hall, the Headmistress watched as the girls milled about, her eys landing on the four girls that had shared the compartment on the train.

As she started to pair the girls off in dorms, she took special care to leave the four for last. Finally,

"Miss Elphaba?" Slowly, the green girl stepped forward, head down, her long, raven hair hiding her harlequin skin. "Ah, there you are. You will room with Miss Galinda." The blonde cringed at the sight of the raven head. "And that leaves Miss Nessarose and Miss Denaa to room together." She handed out four sets of keys, and watched as the four left.

As the four finally disappeared from sight, Madame Morrible returned to her office. As she settled in front of the fire, a smile formed.

Yes, they were finally here.

They were finally found, after centuries.

The Elements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Who is the Witch of the South? Not mentioned in _Wicked_, and was originally Glinda in _Wizard of Oz_, we meet the witch of the south, her life, and the Element that shaped her.**

**A/N: Alchemy: used the four (water, air, earth, fire) original elements (particularly in medevial times) to create the elemental system. **

**A/N: What if green skin, was not such an abnormality in Oz? What if it was seen as a curse, by any and all, and dated back to the four Elements?**

**Question: how is this (chapter 2) connected to the first chapter?**

**Answer: the four girls are the reincarnations of the Elements.**

**Thanks to BroadwayyBelter and lizziemagic for reviewing 2.**

_Slowly, she climbed to her feet, her face pale. _

_The other two looked at her, the one who held the box was to busy examining it. _

_She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and soothe her soul. _

_Damn the soul._

_Finally, the sapphire eyes turned from the box, to her. _

_"The box of Merki." _

_She stayed silent. _

_"With... jewels as beautiful as the sea, sky, and earth. I see you managed to weasel it from Merku's grasp. What did it take to come into its possession?"_

_Her breathing quickened briefly._

_"That is none of your concern."_

_"None of my concern? It is my concern. This world is my concern, as it is yours. One wrong move and our whole world, their world, is turned into chaos. Madness. Is that what you want?" She asked, walking past her before turning back, so that the two were nose to nose. _

_"No." _

_"Good." _

_Then, she turned, and left, pushing past the other two. They looked back at the other one, before turning to go. Except, one stayed behind, holding a hand out. Grateful, she took it, and together, they followed. _

_"Don't let her be so hard on you. You have the box, it's safe from Merki, and so are the ills inside it." She whispered, as the other went white. Once they returned, they were bound to discover what she'd done. _

_"Please, can we stop for a moment?"_

_The other two turned. _

_"Why?" _

_"I'm parched." _

_The sapphire eyes bore into her, and she relented. _

_"Never mind." _

_They continued on, and finally, when they made it back to the coven, she watched them place the box on the pedestal. _

_"Now, all we need, is to make certain the ills never escape. The havoc they reap could bring about deadly consequences for both worlds." _

_She whimpered, and the other three turned to her. _

_"What? What is it?" _

_She didn't say anything. _

_"Something's wrong." _

_Three sets of eyes returned to the pedestal, where one stood examining the box. _

_"All jewels will glow with a simple incantation, yet only the sapphires...." _

_"What?"_

_She whimpered again, and the other three turned to her. Quickly, they rushed to her, the first one reaching out and grabbing her wrists. Her sapphire eyes bore into amythest ones. In an accusatory whisper, she asked,_

_"What did you do? Nardia, what did you do?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yes, the box Nardia takes from Merki, and the ills she unknowingly unleashes- if you haven't already guessed from Chapter 1- is based on Pandora's box, and how her curiousity causes her to unleash the ills on the world....**

**A/N: Any guesses as to who Nardia is?**

**Question: Wasn't the original Witch of the North's name Tattypoo?**

**Answer: Yes, the _original_ Witch of the North was named Tattypoo, and then when the movie came out, they dropped her completely, making Glinda the Witch of the North, which Maguire later followed...**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and LoveBroadway1510 for reviewing 3.**

The door closed, and the two girls began to unpack.

They kept to themselves, unpacking and making the dorm home, which would be for the next three years. They worked in silence, avoiding each others' eyes. Finally, once they were done, the blonde, unable to contain her curiousity, turned, to find her roommate twisting her long, lush, dark hair into a loose bun. Then, once she'd secured her beautiful hair, she pulled on the black velvet caplet she had, opting for it instead of her crushed black velvet cape.

She turned, only to come face-to-face with the blonde.

"Oh Lurline!" She cried, grabbing the stitch in her chest. "Must you sneak up on me like that?"

"I... I'm sorry." The blonde whispered. The green girl rolled her eyes, her fingers coming up to grasp the rainbow moonstone and topaz necklace hanging around her neck. It was very pretty, very beautiful, against her harlequin throat. A Vinkun amythest marquise ring was on her ring finger, and glinted in the light. The color eerily matched her amythest eyes. Purple jade earrings hung from her ears, and she swallowed nervously.

Ignoring the blonde, she moved past, going to the door, after grabbing her black purse. At the door, she turned back.

"What did you say your name was again?" The blonde asked. The other girl looked at her, eying her critically, before answering in a protective, accusatory tone,

"I didn't."

Then, she was gone, leaving the blonde in their dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Nardia (Narr-dea) has the meaning 'brook' and 'lily'. I put the first part- Nar- as brook, and the second part- dia- as lily. So the meaning is brook lily. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 4.**

_"Answer me, Nardia! What did you do to the box?!"_

_She endured the shaking for several minutes, before pulling away. She stumbled back, before regaining her composure and going to the lifeless fireplace. She watched it for several minutes, before it sparked to life. Slowly, she turned, seeing one of the others standing a few feet away, her hand dropping limply to her side, as she licked her lips nervously. _

_"Nardia, what did you do?"_

_The tone was even, collected. _

_Slowly, Nardia turned, looking back at the other two. They moved closer, anticipating the answer. She looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath, her eyes closed. She licked her lips nervously, and then opened her eyes. She exhaled, before speaking, her voice wavering._

_"I...I opened the box." _

_Silence, and suddenly, she was thrown back, as a rush of air hit her full force. As she slowly climbed to her feet, she saw one standing where she had been moments before. Her hair swirled around her, before settling as the wind died down. Then, she stalked towards her, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her against the wall. Her head hit painfully, and once she was able to see straight again, her amythest eyes met sapphire ones. _

_"What do you mean you opened the box?!"_

_"Please, Nardia, say you didn't!" One of the others cried, covering her mouth with her hands._

_"Shush!" _

_The others fell silent. _

_"Didn't you understand what would happen?"_

_"I didn't know! By the time the box was opened, I was surrounded by ills, and when I closed the box, there was one thing left inside."_

_"And that was?" She demanded. __Nardia thought a moment._

_"Hope." _

_The other pulled away, and before shoving her back against the wall. _

_"Hope?! You trapped hope..." She pulled away, rubbing her temples in an attempt to understand. "How could you do something like that? Don't you know the chaos you've just thrown these worlds into?" _

_"I know! But I didn't know they'd escape!" _

_"How could you be so stupid?" _

_The wind swirled around them again, ripping the pages of the books back and forth, blowing the fire out of control. The girls' hair whipped out of control, and Nardia, seeing her chance for escape, rushed towards the pedestal, grabbed the box, and, in a quick incantation, blasted them with water. Once they were distracted, she rushed out of the coven, and fled, disappearing into the woods._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: So wait... Nardia is who? Glinda?**

**Answer: No. Nardia isn't Glinda. Good guess, but no.**

**Thanks to werewolf-in-training and lizziemagic for reviewing 5.**

She wandered around campus, taking everything in. It was so much nicer then that hell she had called home for the last eighteen years.

_Colwen Grounds._

She shuddered, disgusted that she'd _ever_ called that place home. It was revolting, disgusting, stifling. Colwen Grounds sucked the life out of you, and if it didn't kill you completely, it let you go, only to wait until you returned. Well, _she_ wouldn't return. Her sister could, but not her. She never wanted to go back there. It was sheer luck she'd escaped with her sanity.

A couple other students backed away from her, and she rolled her eyes before continuing on. She passed by the green, moved past the canal, and going by the memorial benchs before stopping at the water's edge underneath the cherry tree, which, even in this late fall afternoon, seemed to erupt with pink and white blossoms. She looked into the water, seeing her image staring back at her, the soft, velvet hood of her capelet draped over her head, obscuring her peripheral vision. Slowly, the water rippled with the breeze, and the image distorted, not before several small cherry blossoms floated down to rest in the water around her image.

After a moment, the image distorted completely before vanishing, and she hurried along, continuing down the path, away from the canal. The wind swirled lightly around her, and she shivered, picking up her pace. She fled, rushing towards the safe sanctity of the woods, when she tripped over a twisted, gnarled tree root. She fell, landing hard enough to knock the wind out of her, her bag several feet away from her.

Once she gathered her breath, she climbed to her knees, and slowly, crawled towards it, reaching out, only to stop, at the sight of the shoes on the other side of her bag. Her head slowly tilted up, as the person the shoes belonged to knelt down. He smiled at her, and picked up her bag, handing it to her. She didn't speak, instead, accepting the bag with a small smile. Then, he stood, and helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Finally, she looked up at him, as the hood of her capelet fell, exposing her now loose black hair and skin. Her breath caught in her chest, and she struggled to calm her racing heart.

"I'm Avaric."

That gave her the ammunition to calm her heart and find her voice.

"Elphaba."

He nodded, shaking her hand.

"Well.... thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then, she hurried towards the woods, leaving Avaric behind. Once she reached the edge of the woods, she turned back, looking at him, before slowly pulling the hood of her capelet back over her head and disappearing into the woods. She walked for several minutes, her shoes eventually growing to unbearable. She removed them, and continued on, the shoes in her hand, her bare feet free among the leaves on the ground. Every so often, she checked to be sure no one followed, but she needn't worry. She was fine.

Soon, she came to a small stream that ran through the woods, and stopped to rest her feet. Cositively, she inched towards the edge, and dipped her feet into the water, before reaching up to take her hair down. Quickly, she shook it out, letting the long, lush waves ripple down her back. Then, she leaned out over the water, as her hair fell about her face. Her reflection watched her, and slowly, reached up to tuck a strand of raven hair behind its ear.

She watched it, her amythest eyes taking in the sight of the reflection moving on its own. She couldn't say she was surprised. It'd always done this; ever since she was a little girl. Whenever she looked into water; never in the mirror. It was as if water gave her reflection a life of its own. At first, it scared her, but now.... now she was used to it. Now, she didn't even give it a second thought. Her reflection very rarely spoke to her, usually, it just watched. Observed.

Not today.

"What were you attempting to escape?"

She sighed.

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and then playing with a wayward strand.

"'Nothing that concerns me.'" The reflection mocked, watching her. "Of course it concerns me. I am you, remember?"

She didn't say anything. After a moment, she said,

"Look, I don't need you snooping into my private life-" She stopped, at the sound of footsteps behind her. Quickly looking behind her, she saw nothing, and slowly, returned to her reflection. "I told you. I don't like snoops."

"I'm not snooping."

"Oh no?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Then what are you doing?"

"Generally curious." The reflection replied. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right. You're--" She stopped again, and turned, hearing something behind her.

"What is it?"

"Shh."

"What's going on?"

"I said shh!" She snapped softly, turning back to her reflection briefly, which promptly shut up. She listened. "Who's there?" Quickly, she climbed to her feet, and hurried away from the brook, out among the trees. "What do you want? Show yourself!" When nothing responded, she returned to the stream. Once her feet were back in the water, she glanced back, before leaning down and dipping her hair in the water.

"Now why did you do that?"

"Because. It's cool."

"Couldn't you have just gotten into the water?"

"No. It's cold. Besides, it's shallow. I--" She stopped, and turned. There was someone watching her. Slowly, she straightened, her long raven hair dripping wet. Something caught her eye. "Show yourself."

Slowly, the person came out from behind the trees. Her eyes widened, and her breath caught.

_Sweet Lurline...._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question:WHO IS IT?!?!?!?!?**

**Answer: you'll find out.**

**Question: And who else could Nardia be? Glinda's the dumb blonde! lol**

**Answer: Let me make this very, very clear.... _NARDIA_ is _NOT GLINDA_! **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 6.**

_She ran. _

_Every step carried her away. Every step put distance between her and them. Oh she loved them, she did, but---_

_She'd betrayed them. Betrayed herself. _

_Unleashed evil to the world._

_Damn the soul. _

_She fled, ducking under tree limbs and skirting roots. Now, instead of running to them, she was running away. Her feet took her deeper, farther into the forest, farther away from them, before finally stopping at the brook. Slowly, she sank to her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself protectively, as her heart hammered in her chest. After several moments, she looked up, seeing her reflection. _

_"You did it now." _

_She started, her head snapping up, her eyes shifting quickly from side to side, before she stumbled back, crying out in shock. She waited several moments, listening hard for the voice. She didn't hear anything, and figured it was safe. After calming her heart, she crawled back to the water's edge, and looked down into the motionless surface. Her shoulders relaxed, and she exhaled the breath she'd been holding. _

_"How could you be so stupid?"_

_She glanced around, seeing nothing but the woods. _

_"Who.... who said that? Where are you? Show yourself!" _

_"You really aren't that bright, are you?" _

_Her head snapped back to the water, where her reflection waited. _

_"You--"_

_"Yes, I know. Must be a big shock."_

_"You're my reflection. You don't talk unless I do."_

_The mirror image raised an eyebrow. _

_"Actually, I do. But don't worry, you're the only one that can see and hear me. As long as we're near water." _

_"Water?"_

_"Yes. You are Nardia, correct?" A nod. "Water Element?" Another nod. "The only being in this world and that world that controls the flow and ebb of water?" Again, a nod. "So therefore, you- and only you- can see and hear me. As long as we are near a body of water." _

_She sat back, digesting the information. After a moment, she fluttered her fingers briefly, causing the waters in the brook to babble. _

_"But why--"_

_"Because you're the Water Element."_

_"But I--"_

_She stopped, listening. It sounded like someone was behind her. She turned, catching sight of someone, and let out a gasp. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, grabbed the box, and, rushing quickly through the shallow brook, hurried further into the forest. She didn't look back, but could hear the person behind her. _

_Her heart felt ready to burst from her chest, as her soul cried out in fear. _

_Damn the soul. _

_She chanced a quick glance back, not seeing the tree root ahead. Her footing was lost, and the box tumbled from her hands, as she looked back. She reached out for it, as it tumbled to the forest floor. It was then that the person grabbed her around the waist. _

_"NO!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Elphaba? Elphaba's the stupid one?!?!?!?**

**Answer: She's not stupid, she.... just wait and read on**

**Question: Is Elphaba Nardia?**

**Answer: Yes. Elphaba is Nardia.**

**Thanks to LoveBroadway1510, werewolf-in-training, and lizziemagic for reviewing 7.**

She inhaled a shaky breath.

"Who are you?"

It was barely a whisper, but echoed loudly in the forest. He stepped closer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She shifted uncomfortably, before replying.

"I asked you _first_."

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yero- Fiyero. Tiggular. Fiyero Tiggular. Prince of the Vinkus." He said, holding out his hand. She eyed it momentarily, before slowly reaching out and shaking.

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. I'm.... the Govenor's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you." They broke contact, before lapsing into silence. "So... what are you doing in the woods?"

"I could ask you the same."

"But I asked you first." He said, throwing her words back at her, a teasing smile on his face. She glared at him in response.

"That's none of your concern." She replied, sticking her nose in the air and moving past him. He watched her walk past, before following.

"Really? Because you seemed frightened." She turned on him, scoffing.

"Me? Frightened? Preposterous."

Slowly, he moved towards her, stopping until they were inches apart.

"Of course, what would you have to be frightened of?" His eyes quickly traveled to her lips, before he moved past her, leaving the forest.

She watched him leave, as her heart pounded in her ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Writer's block is finally over... I finally thought of where I want this one to go...**

**Thanks to werewolf-in-training, lizziemagic and Issa(dot)wicked17 for reviewing 8. **

_"Let me go!"_

_She struggled, fighting, lashing out, trying all she could to get them to release her; to no avail. They held tighter to her, refusing to relinquish their grip on her. They carried her away from the box, towards a small clearing and finally set her down. Without thinking, she darted, rushing back to the box, grabbing it and fleeing, putting distance between her and the person who'd grabbed her. _

_But he was still behind her. Following her._

_However, she lowered her guard, and stopped to catch her breath, when a shadow- his shadow- covered her. Her heartbeat roaring in her ears, she turned, to see her would-be kidnapper- a boy no older than she herself. Sandy hair and tan skin caught her eye, but what attracted her attention, were the deep hazel eyes watching her. They were beautiful, unattainable, mysterious. _

_"I didn't mean to frighten you." He whispered, taking a step towards her as she stepped back, trying hard to keep distance between them. For each step he took forward, she took one back in response. "I'm sorry." _

_"W... why..." _

_"You were about to fall, I didn't want-" He stopped, realizing how his excuse sounded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. _

_"Thank you." He nodded. _

_"I'm Vaqui." She met his eyes, before looking at his outstretched hand. Slowly, she reached out to take it. _

_"I'm Nardia." _

_"Ah, the Element of Water." He said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. She nodded. "I thought I recognized you, but I couldn't be sure." She lowered her head, feeling the blush come over her cheeks. "Please, if you don't mind my asking, but, why were you running?" She turned and continued on, as he followed by her side. _

_"What is it to you?" She asked, looking at him. _

_"I'm concerned." She sighed, and continued on, him by her side. _

_"I... I'm afraid I can't tell you. Not... now, anyway." He nodded. _

_"It's understandable. Trust is not something that, once stolen, can be easily returned." _

_"It's... not so much trust... as..." He waited, and she shook her head. "as accepting."_

_"I see. Well, is it something that will not be accepted if explained?" She nodded. "No matter how you try?" She nodded again. "Then it's understandable. Acceptable."_

_"Thank you." They walked in silence for several minutes, before she took a seat on a stone, he beside her. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she asked, "What are you? Mortal? Or Immortal?" He locked eyes with her, a small smile on his face. _

_"Which would you choose for me? Mortality or immortality?" _

_"I don't want to say."_

_"Why?" She lowered her gaze quickly. _

_"For fear I'd be wrong." _

_He chuckled softly. _

_"And if you were right?" _

_She looked up at the feel of his fingers on her cheek, her heart began to race as he leaned closer, until their lips were inches apart. Her breath mingled with his, and she felt the warmth from his skin transferred to hers. Their eyes locked, and saw the world in those blue depths. Then, slowly, he captured her lips in his, in a gentle, sweet first kiss. Her arms moved around his neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, holding her against him. _

_When his lips gently parted hers, she moaned in soft pleasure, reveling in the taste of him. One hand cradled the back of her neck, and the other gripped her waist, feeling the softness of her body beneath the clothing she wore. An overwhelming sense of desire flooded her, and she pulled him closer, needing to feel him against her, needing to make sure he was real. Fire ignited her blood, and she gasped in surprise as he kissed her deeper, fulfilling her need as much as his. _

_However, she wanted more. She wanted complete fulfillment. And she could sense that he wanted it as well. But she stopped herself, gently pulling away. Once the kiss was broken, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting his. Both were ragged, gasping for breath. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. Her response was to cup his cheek in her hand. _

_"What for?" She replied, giving him a small smile. Just as they leaned in to kiss again, noise coming towards them from behind broke them apart. "No!" She climbed to her feet, and grabbed the box that had tumbled to the ground. _

_"What is it?" He asked, as she grabbed his hand. _

_"Come on!" She pulled him along, fleeing into the woods._

_"What is it? What's wrong? Nardia! What is it?" _

_"I can't tell you! I'm sorry!" She cried, as they raced among the trees. When finally they came to a small aclove, she pulled him into it, holding a finger to her lips to silence them. Several tense moments passed, as the footsteps passed in front of their hiding place repeatedly. Once they were gone, she let out her breath. _

_"Nardia, what is it?" She met his eyes. _

_"I... I opened the box."_


End file.
